The Dragon Titan
Character Synopsis The Dragon Titan 'is one of the elemental titans alongside Ice Titan and Storm Titan. He is a son of Grandfather Spider and Grandmother Raven, imbued witht he concept of fire and created for the sole purpose of serving The First World. Fire Titan claimed earth and acted as it's ruler, however the other two titans didn't respond well with that and fought in an endless battle which eventually destroyed the entirety of The First World into fragments. This caused Bartleby to sing The Song of Creation to put Fire Titan and the rest of other titans to sleep for eternity. It's said that if he were to ever awaken again, the entire Spiral will be in danger Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B ' '''Verse: '''Wizard101 '''Name: '''The Dragon Titan '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Likely billions of years (Has existed since the first world and was present at the revival of creation) '''Classification: '''Titan, Ruler of Earth, Elemental of Fire '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation & Magic (As the elemental of flames, Dragon Titan is capable of manipulating flames capable of burning on an idealistic level), Poison Manipulation (Has access to spells that causes poisoning towards foes), Conceptual Manipulation (Was created with the concept of flames, as he wields control over them to this level), Abstract Existence (The Titans are representations of elemental magic, with Dragon Titan representing Fire Magic), Matter Manipulation (Can break things down on a molecular level, as when he broke The First World alongside The Titans), Empowerment (The closer he is to flames, the stronger he progressively gets), Probability Manipulation (Able to decrease the changes of an opponent landing an attack and it's accuracy), Immortality (Type 1 & 8, Exists as long as their is Fire Magic within the multiverse), Astral Projection (Like his father and mother, he can project himself on the astral plane), Ressurection (Had the power to bring back Malistare's wife), Telepathy (Communicates with people across entire universes), Non-Physical Interaction (Fights with abstract and non-corporeal entities such as The Titans). Resistances to Paralysis, Mind Manipulation (Any high tier boss is immune to beugile), Life-Force Absorption, Shadow Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Should be resistant to all schools of magic), Magic and Time Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Fought in an eternal battle with his brothers and said confrontation caused the First World to be broken into fragments. Should be capable of destroying The Chaos Heart, of which is a fundamental piece of Grandfather Spider, in a similar way to The Storm Titan) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Shouldn't be any weaker than Storm Titan, who is capable of fighting on par with Grandfather Spider. Gods such as Spider exist beyond the great wheel of existence, which views time having linearity as an illusion and is beyond it‘s singular flow) 'Lifting Ability: Class T '(His sheer size alone is enough to rival the biggest mountains) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Consistently spares with his brothers, Ice Titan and Storm Titan, the latter being capable of destroying The Chaos Heart. Split the First World into fragments with sheer power) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Can survive the most powerful magic from his brothers and live through it. Storm Titan can live through being assaulted by Grandfather Spider) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: Multiversal '(Split the entirety of The First World into fragments, of which should be comparable to The Spiral in size) 'Intelligence: Unknown, persumbly High '''(Has existed for billions of years and has fought with his brothers endlessely) '''Weaknesses: '''None Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fire Magic: 'The very force of magic that Dragon Titan embodies *'Burning Rampage: 'A very important spell to Fire Magic. With this, the caster starts by dealing a small amount of damage and creates a DoT on the opponent. After 1 minute, if not removed through unconventional means, the spell will explode and deal large amounts of Fire damage to the victim. *'Fire Prism: 'This spell allows The Player to convert the power of Fire Magic to Ice Magic, acting as a way to fight against resistances to Fire Magic. *'Efreet: 'The Efreet is a treasured spell of the Fire school. With this, The Player can deal large amounts of Fire damage to the enemy, and passively weaken their next attack by 90% *'Scion of Fire: 'The Scion of Fire deals the most physical form of Fire damage possible, and is further amplified by the fact that it is infused in Bartleby's Magic. Should be comparable in hotness to The Fire Titan that can burn the universe and likely entirety of existence down. *'Raging Bull: 'The Raging Bull is an effective spell that attacks the Player's opponent, and everyone in the opponent's team. It will also reduce the probability of the opponents next spell working by 25%. It is also induced in Shadow Magic. *'Backdraft: 'Depending on how many PIPs The Player has, the Player can use this spell to increase the damage of the next Fire spell he uses by over 200% *'SmokeScreen: 'A very easy spell to use that allows The Player to reduce his opponents' probability of using techniques by 40% *'Heckhound: '''With the maximum amount of pips, The Player can put a DoT on his opponent that deals possibly near death damage for a minute and a half. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Wizard101 Category:Dragons Category:Demi-Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Abstract Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Rulers Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Spirits Category:Fire Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Empowerment Users Category:Poison Users Category:Immortals Category:Conceptual Control Category:Probability Benders Category:Astral Projectors Category:Ressurection Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 2